Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of medical apparatus, and particularly to an internal fixation plate for sternoclavicular joint.
Related Art
The fracture and dislocation of the sternoclavicular joint is a clinical common and frequently occurring disease, and can even be life-threatening. Because the sternum is a cancellous bone, and the clavicle is located anterolateral to the sternoclavicular joint, Kirschner wires, plates and screws cannot be fixed effectively on the sternum, the effect of intraoperative reposition is bad, and the postoperative dislocation and pain are common. The curative effect is poor.
A prior art sternoclavicular hooking plate has a zigzag structure. One end of the plate is a hook-shaped structure with a round cross section, and the other end is a flat-plated structure. An arc transition is in the middle. The hook-shaped structure and the flat structure are not in the same plane. The hook-shaped structure is similar to “L” shape, and the flat steel plate structure is slightly arc shaped, whose curve adapts to the anterior arc of the proximal segment of clavicle. There are screw holes in the plate. During the operation, drilling of holes on the sternum is required. The hook-shaped structure of the sternoclavicular hooking plate hooks the hole through the posterior bone tissues of sternum. The sternoclavicular joint is repositioned by adjusting the zigzag structure. The flat structure is arranged along the anterior arc of clavicle, and is fixed to the clavicle through screws, so as to reposition the sternum and the clavicle, and maintain the reposition state.
The sternoclavicular hooking plate stated above can achieve the internal fixation of the sternoclavicular joint, and good effect is obtained in clinical applications. However, since the sternoclavicular joint is the only movable joint that connects the upper limb and the trunk, after a long time of clinical application, it is found that, after the patient's operation, the bone holes in sternum get enlarged, and the hooking end displaced to different extent. For some rare patients suffering severe osteoporosis and patients not following doctor's advice, even sternum fractures may occur through bone holes. This results in a failure of internal fixation.